


Radaway

by elfcandy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfcandy/pseuds/elfcandy
Summary: Some short and sweet smut, and a landmine.





	Radaway

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often write, and this is my first time posting anything, so comments, feedback, and constructive criticism is much appreciated! Kate is awkward, Charon is clueless, and there is forest sex. This was my attempt at writing something short and to the point.

Kate felt the force of Charon's weight slam into her as he tackled the tiny girl to the ground, shielding her from the explosion which followed. "Landmine." he stated plainly after the dust had settled, still hovering over her. "Are you injured?" 

Charon was large compared to most ghouls, or anybody really, but he was at least twice Kate's size and could've easily crushed her with mass alone if he hadn't been holding himself up. The thick muscles of his arms were taunt under the strain of supporting his weight, and his ruined lips were pulled into their usual frown. He had one knee resting in between her legs, and Kate felt a warm tingle at the proximity of their circumstance. 

"Yeah...I mean no, I'm okay...thank you." She stuttered, face flush with embarrassment. 

Charon's gaze was intense as he raked his eyes over the smaller body, checking for injuries and finding none. "Okay." he finally mumbled, after a few tense moments. The ghoul pushed himself to his feet, and offered her a weathered hand. 

After Kate had regained her footing, Charon turned and continued in the direction they had been heading. They walked in silence, which Kate found uncomfortable, but Charon seemed at home with.

"Hey Charon.." The girl spoke up, a good while later.

"Yes."

"It's starting to get dark, maybe we should find a place to sleep for the night."

"If that's what you wish."

"No, it's a suggestion, not an order or something...I mean, what do you think?" She asked with a frown.

The ghoul paused, turning to look at her. She was the first person to hold his contract that never really wanted the sway it held, always opting to treat him as an equal, rather than the slave he was...or at least had always been. It confused Charon, but it had also made him grow rather fond of her. She was a good person, and that was a rare commodity in the Capital Wasteland.

"Well?" she asked again.

"Making camp sounds like a good idea." He finally said. "Unpack by those large trees, I'll go gather some firewood."

\--

A short while later Kate rubbed her hands together, warming them in front of the fire. She shivered, and clutched her jacket closer to her body. "It's getting pretty cold, soon we won't be able to sleep outside anymore" she sighed, looking up and meeting his gaze as he had been watching her. She quickly looked back towards the fire, warmth spreading through her face.

"Are you cold?" she asked. 

"No."

"...Oh" she frowned, wiggling a little closer to the fire. "So...thank you again for earlier, with the explosion and everything."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, I will try to avoid such situations in the future." Charon stated.

"What do you mean?" She looked up, being met again with those piercing pale blue eyes.

"I know it's unsettling for you to be traveling with someone like me, let alone being pinned under for a short while." 

"That's not-" she quickly snapped her mouth shut, face reddening at the rather intimate memory. "-It didn't make me uncomfortable...it was kind of nice"

Charon's eyes became harsh and his frown deepened, the strain of his fine facial muscles could be seen clearly as he clenched his jaw. "That's not funny." 

"-I'm not trying to be funny" Kate turned her body so that she was facing him, placing a small tentative hand on his armoured chest.

They ghoul recoiled slightly before seeming to relax to the touch. 

Kate took the opportunity to scoot a little closer, so that she sat parallel to Charon's side. The ghoul was a good head taller than her, even while sitting, and she felt small and silly in his presence.

It took a few moments for Charon's mind to work properly. If it wasn't disgust or even fear that had her flinching every time he was close, then...

"I like being close to you, it makes me feel safe. You...you don't frighten me, and I uh...I kind of li-"

Before she could get the words out Charon had turned, pinning her against the tree at her back and capturing her lips.

Kate made a little noise of surprise, and the ghoul took opportunity in the parting of her lips to slip his tongue into the warmth of her mouth. Kate felt a little tingle below her stomach, and reaching up she twined her hands into the straps of Charon's armour. 

He pushed her flush up against the tree and closed the space between their bodies. Feeling the chill of her skin, he wrapped his arms around her as well. 

"Mm...Charon I-" she gasped as they broke for breath. 

He brought a rough hand to cup her face, tilting her chin up to look him in the eye. Kate's face was pink and flushed, and she had her eyes cast down. She was embarrassed. 

His pants became a little more constrictive at the thought, and the large ghoul frowned. Kate had a steady confidence when it came to dealing with others, so he'd always taken her timidness, averted eyes, and tumbled speech when it came to him to be out of fear, or at least a great amount of intimidation. But her enjoying being close to him, kissing him, and maybe even wanting him, wasn't something Charon had ever considered. 

"You don't want this..." He stated bluntly, but it came out more as a question. 

"I do" Kate said with an air of firmness. 

The large ghoul was silent, and Kate shifted nervously. "...but I don't want this if you feel like you have to-" she paused, waiting for Charon to speak. When he didn't, she continued "-I mean, if you want...we could just go back to how things were before."

Charon broke the silence with a deep rumbling chuckle. "Nobody with a working cock would say no to you." He frowned then at how crass that had come out, taking in her wide eyes and the way her lips parted ever so slightly in surprise. "I'm very fond of you." He tried again, it sounded much better the second time.

Kate's lips turned up in a smile, and she wrapped an arm behind his neck, guiding his lips to meet her own. The kiss was sweet and uncertain, not filled with passion and pent up sexual tension like the one before. 

His hands made quick work of freeing the smaller from her jacket, before they rested uncertainly on the zipper of her vault suit. Kate gave a small nod, and with the tug of a zipper her small breasts were exposed to the cold night air. 

Charon gave a low growl, pushing her onto her back and taking a perked nipple between his teeth and tongue. Her breath was soft on his cheek, and it hitched a little when one of his large hands found its way down between her legs. He stroked her softly with a ruined index finger, before gently working his middle one inside her. 

Kate moaned softly, muscles tightening around the intruding digit. 

Charon pushed himself up to take in the scene before him. Her adorable round face, with a dusting of pink and freckles across a small angled nose. The way her striking eyes opened and scrunched closed as he worked a finger inside of her, her lips letting out little soft ohs, and how she shivered ever so slightly. She was beautiful. 

How long has he wanted this, he couldn't remember. From the first time she'd bent over in that tight vault suit, he'd felt his body react pretty strongly. No, it wasn't that, at some point he'd started to have feelings for her. He'd denied them of course, but they had grown, and looking down at her now...he probably cared for her more than he had ever cared for anything before. 

Kate had expected Charon to strip off his own clothing too, or at least remove his armour, but the ghoul simply reached down with one hand to unfasten his belt buckle. Slipping his pants down ever so slightly to free a frighteningly large erection. 

The ghoul rested on his knees and pulled her hips to meet his own, cock pressed firmly against her. He paused there, face betraying his uncertainty. 

"If we do this, if people find out, it will taint you. I don't want that." 

"I don't care" Kate tried to smile reassuringly. "Besides, I don't think it would help much at this point, you're already about h-halfway there."

Charon nodded, and bent forward to kiss Kate's nose, before pressing the head of his cock into the warmth between her thighs.

It hurt a lot at first, like being stretched so much she thought he might break her in two. But unlike with everything else, Charon was slow and gentle as he eased into her, allowing time to adjust to his wide girth before beginning to move. 

Charon noticed her eyes begin to water, and he spared a hand to rub that sweet spot between her thighs in time with his movement. 

The pain began to ebb away into a sweat pleasure, and it felt as though every muscle in her body had melted. She hardly noticed the sticks and rubble which stabbed into her back as the giant of a ghoul picked up a steady rhythm of thrusting deep inside her. He was so big, just a slip and he would have crushed her. But Charon was careful to support his weight above her tiny body, handling her with more delicacy that one would think the large ghoul capable of. 

"Charon...ah..." she mumbled, small breasts bouncing as he slammed into her.

He gently pulled her up so she sat astride his lap, easing her hips down until her rear rested firmly against his thighs. He could feel the delicate twitching of her insides as her mouth struggled to form words. "Yes?" He queried, waiting with a touch of cruel delight for her to speak. 

"I-I didn't know you could have sex like this" she said nervously, 

Charon snorted "There are hundreds of different ways to have sex."

"Wha-what do I do?"

The innocent little question struck Charon right in the chest, and he smiled a bit more kindly. "I'll show you" was all he said, taking her hips in his large hands and sliding her up the length of his shaft, before easing her back down. He kept his hands there for support even after she began to move on her own, guiding her to that sweep spot again and again. 

Kate softly gasped his name, which was all the warning he got before her breathing became erratic she began to tighten around him. It was enough to to push him over the edge and he soon felt the white hot burn as he came, spilling himself inside her with a husky moan. 

Charon did his best to clean both of them up with some scrap cloth, before refastening his belt. He looked down at her exposed form, she hadn't moved, still trying to catch her breath. 

"Still cold?" He asked with an uncharacteristically cocky grin. 

"If I say yes, can we do that again?" she smiled back, propping herself up as Charon helped her refasten her suit. 

"Pretty sure smoothskins need to sleep, so it's probably not a good idea to tempt me." He replied, tone a little deeper.

"Charon you're bleeding!" She gasped all of a sudden, pulling his shirt away from his body to reveal several small shards of shrapnel embedded into his hip.

"The landmine" he said blankly. 

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't urgent."

Kate groaned, removing the metal shards, before pulling a stimpack from her bag and gently administering it. 

"It wasn't necessary to use a stimpack, it would have healed on its o-"

He was cut off as the small girl wrapped her arms around him. "Just let me stab you with stimpacks, for my own peace of mind." 

Charon smiled.


End file.
